battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Freeze Juice
Freeze Juice is an item that has only appeared in BFDIA. It is a sky blue syringe and when it is thrown at a character, the syringe injects freezing fluid, which causes the character to freeze and takes away their ability to move or talk. The frozen ice can break into pieces, which kills the character, or it can be thawed, making the character able to move and speak again. This also gets the thawed character wet, as seen in "Zeeky Boogy Doog" when Gelatin thaws and gets "all soggy". When Firey thawed out, the melted freeze juice ended up killing him. It has no effect on Yoyle Metal. It was first seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3" and most recently in "The Long-lost Yoyle City". Appearances The Freeze Juice first appears in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3". Gelatin is seen using a Freeze Juice to freeze Evil Leafy. He then writes "first" on her ice, after Spongy throws her up. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", a syringe of Freeze Juice is seen next to Gelatin when he, Tennis Ball, Firey, and Book are on top of the Eiffel Tower. When Firey calls Book "well read", she takes the Freeze Juice from Gelatin and uses it on him. Later, Tennis Ball and Gelatin also call Book well-read and she uses the Freeze Juice on them too. Once Firey gets thawed after being frozen, he gets extinguished and dies. Later in the episode, Ruby accidentally brings Flower back to life, and Gelatin uses the Freeze Juice on her and tells Ruby to never do that again. When Team No-Name is in Golf Ball's Underground Factory, Golf Ball kicks Fries into her incinerator, and Gelatin freezes her with the Freeze Juice, saying that she needs to "calm down". The incinerator launches bars to prevent Golf Ball from falling into the lava, and the heat was enough to unfreeze her. At the end of the episode, Flower threw a bug on Gelatin and asked him how it felt. He said it felt okay because he was immune to bug poison and froze her again using the Freeze Juice. In "Get in the Van", when Pin and Bubble are discussing how much they hate Leafy, the latter suddenly appears out of nowhere, and Pin and Bubble start throwing Freeze Juice syringes at her, but she doesn't freeze, because she is made of Yoyle Metal, which is unfreezable. In "It's a Monster", Puffball tells Gelatin to freeze the members of W.O.A.H. Bunch so they are able to recover the rest of their team, which he does. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", Pencil uses the Freeze Juice to freeze the members of Team No-Name so her team can pass them, reach the summit of Yoyle Mountain and win the challenge (which worked). Used on By Book: *Firey *Tennis Ball *Gelatin By Gelatin: *Evil Leafy *Flower *Golf Ball *Coiny *Pin *Needle *Nickel *Bomby *Spongy *Yellow Face By Pencil: *Puffball *Fries *Rocky *Golf Ball *Firey *Gelatin *Tennis Ball By Pin: *Leafy (multiple times, failed) By Bubble: *Leafy (multiple times, failed) Trivia *FreeSmart is the only team to have never had any of its members frozen by Freeze Juice, and also to have the most members that have already used the Freeze Juice (with 3: Pencil, Book and Bubble, although the latter is not an official contestant, but even without counting her FreeSmart is still the first with 2). *W.O.A.H. Bunch is currently the only team to have never used the Freeze Juice on a BFDIA contestant (Pin used it on Leafy, but she isn't a contestant). FreeSmart used it on the members of Team No-Name on episode 5e and Gelatin, a member of Team No-Name, used it on Golf Ball (in episode 4) and on the members of W.O.A.H. Bunch, on Puffball's request (in episode 5e). *Most members of Team No-Name have been frozen more than once. Firey, Tennis Ball, and Gelatin were all frozen by Book on episode 4 and Golf Ball were frozen by Gelatin on episode 4 as well. Puffball, Fries. and Rocky were only frozen once (by Pencil, on episode 5e). *Gelatin is currently the person to have frozen the most people (a total of 10) on the most times (a total of 4). He also seems to be the original owner of the Freeze Juice, because he was the first one to use it, is frequently seen with it and also has other types of medicines, like anti-poison (in syringes as well). *Gelatin and Pin are currently the only contestants to have been frozen and to have used a Freeze Juice. *Despite only using it on Leafy, Pin is the BFDIA contestant with the most Freeze Juice uses. * The Freeze Juice can freeze metal, but not Yoyle Metal. * Leafy is currently the only character to have the Freeze Juice used on her, but not be frozen by it. * The freeze juice has been used 53 times (correct if wrong). * There are multiple parallels to Anti-Poison, such as Gelatin owning both and needing to be injected into someone via a needle. * In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Freeze Juice appeared as a recommended character. *Book, Ice Cube and Ruby are the only remaining contestants who have never been used on freeze juice before. *It can freeze Firey, who is made of pure fire. Gallery Freeze Juice.png|Full Empty Freeze Juice.png|Empty Gelatin 9.png|Gelatin holding the Freeze Juice Book 12.png|Book holding freeze juice Frozen.PNG|Book freezing Firey Frozen 2.PNG|Book freezing Tennis Ball Frozen 3.PNG|Book freezing Gelatin Frozen evil leafy's back.jpg|Gelatin freezes Evil Leafy. Pin and Bubble vs Leafy.jpeg|Bubble and Pin trying to freeze Leafy Freeze Juice's failer.jpeg|Pin and Bubble's failed attempt to freeze Leafy whoa bunch freezy.png|W.O.A.H. Bunch frozen by Gelatin oin whit the other character freezers.png Team freeze name.PNG|All of Team No-Name gets frozen. FreezyJuice.png|The Freeze Juice RC Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Season 2 items Category:Liquid